


Hard to Break the Habit

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, First Meetings, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Power Play, Riding, Spanking, Top Han Jisung | Han, an unreasonably excessive use of the word 'baby', cock stepping, except there's actually a little plot, like they're there for a second, neither party is actually drunk, ok i promise it's actually really soft, sorry innie and minnie )):, that's also not a tag, that's not already a tag?!, they should've been a one night stand but they're both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jisung opens Changbin's fridge, not even questioning where he puts all his food to fit in the drinks for the party, reaching for a PBR when a voice pipes up behind him."Hey, pass me one too?"Jisung doesn't even question it, grabbing two beers and turning around, the fridge door closing behind him.He's suddenly face to face with the Hottest Man in the World, and he realizes that his night is a total failure if it doesn't end in Jisung fucking him brainless.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 397
Collections: Anonymous





	Hard to Break the Habit

**Author's Note:**

> My second anonymous minsung pwp piece when what I should be working on is my actual sfw long fics. Whoops. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Comments/kudos much appreciated!
> 
> Also, title from Nasty - Ariana Grande, because I can't come up with an original title to save my life.
> 
> Disclaimer: this work is fictional. This is not a real life depiction of the people mentioned and if you are mentioned in this I suggest you click away.

Jisung’s been to plenty of parties over his university tenure, going out practically every weekend for his freshman year, then having to tone it down to just every other weekend in his now, second year. Still, out of all the ones he’s been to, Changbin throws the best of them. He’s the only one with a whole actual house to himself, a little bungalow his parents own on the side, newly renovated and everything.

Jisung’s place is actually bigger, but he’d need to sort schedules out with his five roommates to host a party, just to make sure none of them had work or class or anything else early the next day, so instead he just attends everyone else’s. It’s nice to never deal with the cleanup, unless Chan or Changbin force him to stay behind at their places, which they have done on more than one occasion.

He’s pleasantly tipsy, plus a little high, just two beers, a shot, and a few hits from a joint in. The night is young, and Jisung plans to not go home alone tonight, so he needs to pace himself.

“What are you doing all by your lonesome?” someone asks, and Jisung turns to find Felix sidling up next to him.

If Felix is there, that means Chan is too, and Jisung is right in his assumption when not a second later, Chan comes pushing through the crowd, sliding his arm over Felix’s shoulders and tugging him in close.

Jisung shrugs. “Just seeing who I like,” he states, finally answering Felix’s question. He’s seen a hell of a lot of cute people tonight, but no one so far that really makes him want to veto getting blind drunk for instead getting laid. Maybe his priorities are a little backwards, but Jisung will take getting absolutely hammered over getting his dick wet more often than not.

“Well, this one’s off limits,” Chan says, pulling Felix closer into his side. Felix laughs, smacking Chan on the chest and yanking himself out from under his arm.

“You caveman,” he teases.

Jisung rolls his eyes. “We’re all well aware of that, Chan,” he drawls.

Chan just winks at him before moving back into the crowd, tugging Felix along with him, Felix offering a hasty goodbye as he disappears into the sea of partiers. Jisung offers a quick salute in return before turning his attention back to scouting the crowd.

No one is really catching his eye, so he decides to head to the kitchen instead, hoping that even if he doesn’t spot someone interesting, he can at least grab another drink.

It’s not too crowded when he gets there, but he still has to shuffle between a few groups to reach the fridge, clearing his throat loudly at the couple making out against the door of it. They separate and duck away sheepishly, Jisung chucking to himself before pulling on the handle and looking inside. He knows Changbin always keeps the fridge stocked full for parties, and he doesn’t disappoint, every shelf occupied with beer cans and coolers, a few pre-made mixer shots and a tray of jell-o shots on the top. He never bothered to ask Changbin where the hell he puts his food to make room, and frankly he doesn’t really care, reaching in for a can of PBR before a voice speaks up behind him.

“Hey, pass me one too, would ya?” the person says. Jisung doesn’t even question it, just grabs a second beer and turns around.

The unknown person behind him is most definitely the hottest man Jisung has ever seen in his life. He’s got these enrapturing dark eyes, like he trapped the deepest depths of the ocean in his irises, a nose that Jisung is sure is every plastic surgeon’s wet dream, diamond-cut cheekbones and a pretty, natural pout.

Jisung realizes he’s been staring for way too long when the man cocks his head to the side and quirks an eyebrow.

“Is something wrong?” he asks, clearly amused.

Jisung shakes himself out of it, blinking twice to get his head on straight, pushing the beer out to the man, maybe a little too forcefully. Luckily, the man just chuckles, taking the beer from Jisung and cracking it open, taking a sip before offering his hand for Jisung to shake.

“Minho,” he introduces.

Jisung takes his hand, taking note of how warm it is, how his fingers are pretty like the rest of him.

“Jisung,” he replies. Minho smiles at him.

“So, Jisung, care to be my pong partner in approximately...” Minho takes out his phone, glancing at the time. “Five minutes?” he asks.

“Sure,” Jisung agrees. He’s good at beer pong, and he’ll definitely be using it as an opportunity to show off, to try to impress Minho.

“Great!” Minho says, gleefully.

“How haven’t I seen you around before?” Jisung asks, because there’s no way he’s shared a campus with this man and not noticed him. Not a chance.

“Oh, I’m actually here on exchange,” Minho explains. “My home college is in Seoul.”

Jisung whistles, eyebrows shooting up. “Woah, far from home,” he states. Minho just shrugs.

“Wanted to see a little of Canada,” he says, simply, then his expression shifts into a coy smirk, and his eyes narrow slightly. “I can say it definitely doesn’t disappoint.”

Holy fuck, Minho is flirting with him, Jisung realizes. He mentally congratulates himself because he’s now one step closer to fucking the Hottest Man on the Planet.

Minho’s phone must vibrate, because he’s suddenly pulling it from his back pocket, glancing at his lock screen.

“Well, that’s our cue,” he says, looking back up at Jisung. “Ready to play some pong?”

Jisung nods, cheering obnoxiously as they turn out of the kitchen, boldly pressing his palm to the small of Minho’s back. He catches Minho’s tiny grin out of the corner of his eye and counts it as a personal victory.

Beer pong is set up in the solarium at the back of the house. The plastic folding table looks out of place with the backdrop of hanging vines and tall plants, a comfortable little sitting area of ornate furnishings pushed to the side to make room.

“Jisung!” Changbin calls when he looks up and sees them walking in. He’s standing at one end of the table, next to a guy Jisung recognizes from his anatomy lab and is eighty percent sure is called Hyunjin.

Jisung and Minho step up to the opposite side of the table, Minho offering a polite introduction to possibly-Hyunjin. Possibly-Hyunjin turns out to be definitely-Hyunjin, based on his introduction.

“You two know each other?” Changbin asks, motioning to Jisung and Minho.

“Just met tonight, actually,” Minho explains. “You told me to find someone cute to be my partner, so I did as I was told.”

Jisung feels his face heat up, ducking his head to hide his pleased smile. When he eventually glances over at Minho, he’s got a playful smirk pulling at his lips, and he offers Jisung a very disarming wink.

“Ok, stop flirting and let’s play!” Changbin hollers, tossing one of the balls over to Jisung so they can go eye-for-eye to decide who goes first. It ends up being Changbin, but Jisung hardly considers that a setback, knowing his skills.

Jisung also has the added incentive of not drinking too much so he can fuck Minho brainless.

Minho turns out to be really good, much to Jisung’s pleasant surprise, and Hyunjin and Changbin just can’t keep up. Jisung sinks the last of their cups while him and Minho still have three left, and they whoop and cheer as Hyunjin and Changbin each take sulky sips of their drinks. Jisung piggybacks Minho, running around the sunroom and obnoxiously congratulating themselves, just to be annoying.

It drags the desired reaction from Changbin, who looks just about ready to kick Jisung out of his party, a full year of friendship be damned. But then Minho taps them out of the next round, stating he wants to go dance, and Changbin visibly brightens at the chance to play again.

Before Jisung can say anything, he’s being dragged out of the room by Minho and towards the living room where a makeshift dance floor is set up. The room might be even more crowded than it was before they left it, people pushed together, bodies grinding against one another. Minho pulls Jisung into the centre of everyone, jumping around to the beat of the music, an excited smile on his face while he takes one of Jisung’s hands to dance around with him.

They keep it silly for a few songs, but eventually, Minho starts gravitating closer to Jisung, letting their legs brush against each other occasionally before backing off. At one point Minho even slings his arms over Jisung’s shoulders, bringing them chest to chest for a short grind before backing off, laughing.

Jisung can’t help it, he’s frustrated and horny and he wants to feel Minho pressed against him, so he reaches out and grabs Minho by the hips, pulling him in so they’re right against each other. Minho looks momentarily shocked, like he wasn’t expecting Jisung to be so bold, before his expression turns sly and he grinds slow and controlled against Jisung’s front, his arms finding their home again back on Jisung’s shoulders.

Jisung presses his forehead against Minho’s. “You’re really hot,” he murmurs, glancing down at Minho’s mouth.

Minho smirks. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he teases.

The song transitions into something more upbeat that Jisung vaguely recognizes, and Minho spins around in his arms to press his ass against Jisung’s crotch. Jisung’s hands find their way back to Minho’s hips while Minho grinds on him.

It’s only been maybe two songs and Jisung can feel himself already getting hard. Minho doesn’t seem to be complaining, though. If anything he’s just getting more exaggerated with his dancing, bending at the hips just to throw his head back and snake up slowly, resting back on Jisung’s shoulder. He reaches one arm behind himself to press to the back of Jisung’s head, angling him so their mouths are a half breath apart, and then Jisung is surges across the gap to finally kiss him.

He might have been a little too enthusiastic because their teeth clash, both of them giggling while Jisung feels a blush creep up his neck and cheeks, before Minho pulls him in slower and their mouths slot together.

It doesn’t stay slow for long, Minho turning around in Jisung’s hold and pressing his tongue to his lips, Jisung opening up willingly to let him in. It’s messy, and they’re being far too eager considering how many people are around them. Jisung can’t bring himself to care much, though, especially when he gets a hand in Minho’s hair and tugs, Minho moaning low against his mouth.

He slides his other hand down to Minho’s ass, squeezing at it, then lets his other hand slide down from his hair to pull his cheeks apart. Minho let’s a muffled groan out between them, and Jisung can’t help but smirk against his lips, getting off on feeling Minho press against him, needy.

“Watch yourself,” Minho teases, pulling back just enough to breathe before sweeping forward again. His hands grip at Jisung’s shoulders, likely leaving faint bruises, which he finds he wants. He needs evidence of this night, of Minho wanting him.

Jisung pulls back just enough to keep their foreheads pressed together. “You wanna get out of here?” he asks, breathy. Minho just smirks before stepping back and taking Jisung’s hand, leading him out the living room and to the front foyer, grabbing their coats from the closet before practically pushing Jisung out the door.

“You’re in luck because I live alone,” Minho states as he walks down the front steps, sliding his jacket over his shoulders. Jisung thanks his lucky stars, because even though he’s taken plenty of people home before, it’s always a little weird the next morning knowing his roommates can hear everything.

The walk isn’t far, just a few blocks down from Changbin’s, which they spend giggling about nothing and holding hands like teenagers on a first date. It’s unexpectedly cute, and Jisung can’t help but admire the flush from the cold decorating Minho’s cheeks, the way his eyes practically sparkle every time they pass under a street lamp.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jisung says, then immediately covers his mouth with his hand, eyes going wide. It feels like too much to say to someone he’s leaving a party with, but Minho just giggles, looking down bashfully.

“I know,” he teases. “But I appreciate it either way.”

Jisung laughs, and then realizes that Minho is turning up a walkway to a two storey house, opening the gate and motioning for Jisung to go first.

“My apartment is the upstairs floor,” he states as he fishes his keys out. He opens the door and steps inside, Jisung following closely after. There’s a second doorway that assumedly leads to the ground floor apartment, next to it a set of stairs that Minho tugs Jisung up, opening the door at the top and shuffling them both through and closing the door after them.

Jisung doesn’t even give Minho the chance to get his jacket off before crowding him against the door, kissing at his neck, licking up the tendon on the side up to his earlobe and then sucking on that. An earring is sort of in the way, but Jisung isn’t going to let it stop him, especially when Minho whimpers and slumps further down, pressing his crotch into Jisung’s.

“You like that?” Jisung murmurs, pressing a light kiss to the hinge of Minho’s jaw.

“Hnng,” his Minho’s eloquent response. Jisung laughs, finally pulling away to get his own jacket off and letting Minho do the same, the both of them sliding out of their shoes. Jisung moves to try and kiss Minho again, but he places a hand to his chest to stop him.

“Couch,” Minho says in response to Jisung’s confused noise. He drags him through to the living room, pushing Jisung down to sit on the loveseat, Minho climbing on to straddle him.

Jisung’s hands immediately land on Minho’s ass, pulling him forward so their dicks are pressed together through their jeans.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so hot,” Jisung breathes, the only response he gets being Minho shifting forward in his lap and kissing him, open mouthed and tongue first.

It’s both hot and disgusting, the way Minho kisses like he’s trying to eat Jisung alive, Jisung’s dick twitching under the weight of him, saliva making their chins wet.

Jisung pulls his hand away to spank Minho lightly, Minho jolting in his lap, moaning against his mouth. It’s the response he was looking for, so he decides to do it again, separating their mouths this time to suck a mark right under Minho’s ear.

“You love being spanked, don’t you, baby?” Jisung whispers, licking at the mark he just left, soothing the skin.

Minho nods an affirmative, swivelling his hips down in Jisung’s lap.

“Look at you, so desperate for me cock,” he teases. “Bet you’re so fucking tight.”

Minho doesn’t warrant that with a verbal response, instead sliding down off Jisung’s lap onto the floor, perched on his knees between his legs. He looks up at Jisung through his eyelashes, gaze almost innocent as he rubs over his dick through his pants, pressing down against the head. Jisung throws his head back and groans.

Minho pops the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down and yanking at the waistband, Jisung lifting his hips just enough for Minho to slide his pants down below his ass, his boxers going with them.

“Oh,” Minho gasps, clearly surprised. Jisung doesn’t have to ask to know what he means, smirking down knowingly at Minho, watching him take his dick in hand and admire it reverently.

Yeah, Jisung’s big. And it looks even more exaggerated given his slight stature, long and heavy, a nice ridge at the head. Minho also has small hands with short fingers, and while he can wrap his full hand around it, his finger tip still just barely comes into contact with the tip of his thumb.

“Think you can handle it?” Jisung taunts, keeping his voice light. Minho gives him a challenging look before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking loudly, tongue playing at the slit.

“Fuck, baby,” Jisung breathes, his hand finding purchase in Minho’s hair, tugging lightly. It seems to spur Minho on as he takes Jisung further into his mouth, spit sliding out the corners and down Jisung’s dick, enough of it that it starts to pool at the base.

Minho sucks like a fucking Dyson vacuum, tongue dragging at the underside of Jisung’s cock, practically slobbering while he moans around his length.

“Yeah, you like the way it tastes?” Jisung can’t help but run his mouth. “You want it so bad,” he mocks, earning him Minho shoving all the way down to the base, Jisung’s cock deep enough in his throat that he can feel the muscles contracting.

Minho breathes heavily through his nose, a continuous flow of drool leaking from the corners of his mouth, and he decides it’s apparently the perfect moment to look up at Jisung through his lashes.

It’s fucking obscene, looking at Minho with his mouth so full, the little bit of eyeliner he had on running messily down his cheeks, his eyes glassy with want.

“Fuck you take my cock so well,” Jisung groans, running his fingers through Minho’s hair. “You’re such a little cock slut.”

Minho’s eyes narrow into a glare, and before Jisung can even react, Minho is up from the floor, shoving Jisung to lie back on the couch and straddling over his hips, his hand over his mouth.

“Shut up,” Minho commands, pressing his hand firmer over Jisung’s mouth. “You’ve run your mouth too much tonight.”

Jisung gulps, not at all expecting this but also not complaining. Minho looks domineering as hell above him, his eyes narrow as he glares down at Jisung.

Minho’s expression softens when he realizes Jisung isn’t fighting back.

“Awe, is baby gonna be quiet for me?” he coos, his tone slightly mocking.

Jisung nods, Minho’s hand still pressed tight over his lips, and the way it slightly cuts off his airflow should not be making his dick twitch the way it does.

Minho presses a kiss to the back of his own hand. Such a fucking tease.

“You know the colour system?” Minho asks, letting his hand drop from Jisung’s mouth to next to his head, sitting up in his lap.

“Yeah, yes,” Jisung confirms. “And I’m as green as I can get right now.”

Minho smirks, leaning down again to press a lingering kiss to Jisung’s mouth, licking across his bottom lip but pulling back as soon as Jisung opens up. Jisung whimpers, reaching out to try and pull Minho back in, only to have his wrists grabbed and restrained over his head.

He tries to pull loose, just to be a brat, and is pleasantly surprised that Minho is much, much stronger than he estimated.

Minho grinds down against Jisung’s dick, the drag of his jeans making him hiss, pain swirling together with pleasure. He whines in the back of his throat, Minho sucking on the side of his neck while he works his hips down, really making Jisung feel it.

“Take your pants off,” Jisung says, breathless.

Minho leans back, a conspiratorial smirk on his face, before he repositions himself so he can flip Jisung over onto his stomach, Minho behind him between his legs. Minho roughly pulls Jisung’s hips up, then places his hand on the back of his head to push his face into the couch, Jisung whining and wriggling while he does it.

“You forgot your manners, babe,” Minho taunts.

Jisung has never, ever, not once in his life been tossed around like this. He’s never even really thought about it, but he wants this, wants Minho to just take whatever he needs from Jisung. He wants to be used.

Minho pulls Jisung’s pants the rest of the way off, and Jisung feels his face flame up at being so on display. Minho runs a hand reverently down Jisung’s back and over his ass cheeks, squeezing each one as he passes.

He leans over Jisung’s back while still squeezing at him, bringing his lips right next to his ear.

“Can I spank you, baby?” he murmurs.

Jisung keens, barely being able to form words, so instead of trying he just nods enthusiastically, whimpering something that sounds vaguely affirmative.

Minho kisses behind his ear, sweet, before pulling back to sit up on his knees again. He continues to press his crotch against Jisung’s ass, rubbing the outline of his dick through his pants against his crack, bringing his hand down hard whenever he whines too loudly.

“Please, wanna feel it, please please please,” Jisung begs, the words rushing out of him before he can even begin to feel embarrassed.

Minho pauses his movements, and Jisung wonders if maybe he overstepped before he hears the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled, Minho letting go of Jisung’s hips with one hand to presumably push his pants down. He doesn’t move away, though, and with a quick glance over his shoulder Jisung can see that Minho has pushed his jeans down only enough to get his cock out, pumping it lazily in his hand.

He’s big, being the first thing Jisung notices. Not as big as Jisung himself, but the girth is intimidating, and he feels a little delirious when he realizes it’s the prettiest cock he’s ever seen.

He doesn’t get long to look, because Minho catches him looking and promptly leans forward to grab Jisung under his chin and tilt his face forward again.

Minho looms over his back, lips right against his ear, and his dick pressed to his ass.

“I didn’t say you could look, sweetheart,” Minho drawls, Jisung able to hear the mocking smile in his voice. It sets him off on a moan, Minho kissing the hinge of his jaw before leaning back and taking hold of his hips again.

Minho slides the shaft of his dick against Jisung’s ass crack, the head already slick from precum when it catches at the edge of his hole.

“You ever been fucked before, angel?” Minho asks.

Jisung can’t answer with words, turning his face to the side to whine, shaking his head.

“That’s okay baby, next time,” Minho promises, taking his dick in hand and slapping it against Jisung’s ass a few times, then letting go to go back to grinding against his entrance. Just because he’s not going to fuck him tonight doesn’t mean he can’t still enjoy the feeling of Jisung’s hole fluttering and twitching against his shaft.

He flips Jisung back over onto his back, then pulls his own shirt off before doing the same with Jisung. Jisung lets himself go pliant as Minho does it, and once it’s off, he makes grabby hands at Minho, pouting up at him. Minho practically melts towards him, pressing their mouths together and kissing him slowly.

He lets his hips settle against Jisung’s, their bare dicks slotted together, Jisung moaning against his mouth as Minho grinds slowly against him. Jisung likes feeling the twitch of it, likes it even more when Minho leans away just enough to snake his hand between them and take them both in his grip, just barely being able to.

“Look at us, Jisung,” he orders, Jisung lifting his head just enough to glance down his body, entranced by the sight of Minho working them both in his fist. He gulps, his fingers digging into Minho’s waist, desperate.

“So hot,” he murmurs, watching a little bead of precum leak from Minho’s tip.

Minho suddenly lets go, and Jisung whines in protest, reaching out as Minho leans back so he’s up on his knees between Jisung’s legs. He slaps Jisung’s hands away, grabbing him under his knees and yanking up so Jisung’s ass and lower back are up off the couch, feet planted next to Minho’s shins.

Minho’s expression turns dark, and then he’s pressing forward to rub the shaft of his dick against Jisung’s balls and taint, and Jisung fucking whimpers. He’s never been in this position before, always in control, always the one doing the fucking. And yeah, Minho isn’t actually fucking him, but this makes Jisung feel desperate, the way Minho is completely ignoring his dick and just using Jisung to grind against, Minho’s pants still halfway up his thighs.

Jisung whines, wanting more but knowing it’s probably futile to ask, his fingers gripping the couch cushion beneath him.

“Oh, is baby desperate?” Minho asks, his tone dripping with faux-sympathy. Then he changes the movement of his hips, thrusting against Jisung’s taint, actually fucking dry humping him. Jisung dick bounces against his stomach, pathetically staying hard while being neglected.

It makes Jisung’s head spin, his thoughts completely condensing down to how Minho makes him feel deliciously vulnerable, like his own personal plaything. He knows it shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does, but Jisung doesn’t think he’s ever been this horny before in his life, and he wants Minho to just take him apart.

“Please please, baby, please,” Jisung begs, delirious and not even completely sure what he’s asking for. He just wants Minho to do something more.

Minho slowly lets Jisung’s hips drop back to the bed, legs stretching out along the couch cushions, then he maneuvers off the couch to slide his jeans all the way off, Jisung letting out a complaint at the distance. Minho shushes him, reaching into a drawer under the coffee table and pulling out a half empty bottle of lube and a strip of condoms, tossing them onto the couch near Jisung’s feet.

He gets back into the couch, straddling Jisung’s waist but this time facing backwards, and reaches for the lube, opening it and getting his fingers wet. He caps it, tossing it back to the end of the couch and reaches behind himself, running his fingers around his hole to get it shiny and slick.

Jisung has a front row seat to the whole thing and is pretty sure he might pass out.

The sharp intake of breath that Minho lets out when he finally pushes a finger inside himself makes Jisung’s dick pulse, his fingers going tight on Minho’s hips. Minho hisses through his teeth and slaps Jisung’s hand with his free one, getting him to loosen his grip, Jisung rubbing apologetic little circles into the red marks he left.

Minho’s used lots of lube, because it drips from his hole down his taint and balls, squelching loudly every time he pushes in. It makes Jisung feel like his mind is going fuzzy, like a TV with no signal, all his thoughts evaporating as he watches Minho sink his finger into himself over and over.

Eventually, he slips a second in, his head hanging down between his shoulders as he pushes it to the knuckle. He groans low in his throat, and Jisung reaches forward to circle one of his fingers around his hole, Minho’s twitching when he does it.

“Fuck, in me, babe,” Minho breathes. He leans forward to grab the lube again, looking over his shoulder to pass it to Jisung. Jisung takes in his flushed face and shimmering eyes, the sweat starting to gather at his forehead. He takes the lube from Minho’s hand, slathering it over his index finger, about to close it when Minho makes a small sound in protest, causing Jisung to glance up at him.

“Get two of them wet,” he says, and Jisung feels a jolt run through him but does as he’s told, capping the lube again and placing it down on the floor next to him. He runs his now slick fingers down Minho’s crack, circling his hole while Minho continues to fuck himself, breath hitching every now and then.

“Can I?” Jisung asks, voice low.

“Yes,” Minho gasps, pushing back on his own fingers. Jisung goes slow, careful as he slips in his index, losing his mind over how tight the squeeze is. Minho’s breath hitches, his body quivering as Jisung pushes his full finger in.

Jisung has never done this, never had his fingers inside someone along with their own, and he’s really wondering why not because this is easily one of the hottest things he’s ever done.

Minho bears down on them, slowly shifting his hips to ride their fingers, moaning long and low with his head hanging down between his shoulders. Jisung really wants to see his face right now, but he supposes the view of his ass is still immaculate, getting to see the way his hole practically grips their fingers.

“Another,” Minho breathes after a while, and Jisung gulps. Minho still feels so unbearably tight he has no idea if he’ll fit, but he still gets his middle finger pressed against his entrance, tickling it a little just to watch it twitch.

Minho giggles above him, glancing over his shoulder, a playful smirk on his face. “You’re such a tease.”

Jisung smirks, then forces his middle finger inside, Minho moaning and tossing his head back, clearly not expecting it.

Seeing Minho stuffed full like this is the hottest thing Jisung has ever witnessed, hands down. He has no idea how he’s going to survive seeing his dick in him.

Minho isn’t even moving his own fingers anymore, just swivelling his hips down onto them, Jisung crooking his own fingers inside to reach for his prostate. He knows he’s got it when Minho squeaks. It’s unreasonably cute, especially given the circumstances, and Jisung can’t help it, he sits up so his chest is against Minho’s back, resting his forehead between his shoulder blades. He kisses along his spine, fingers still working inside Minho, making him shake.

“Stop stop,” Minho begs, and Jisung immediately pulls his fingers out and lays back, scared he’d done something wrong.

Minho turns around in his lap, his own fingers pulled out, hands planted on Jisung’s chest, and he snorts when he sees Jisung’s panicked face.

“You dork,” he teases. “I just didn’t want to come until I had your cock in me.”

Jisung lets out a relieved chuckle, hands finding easy placement at the crease between Minho’s thighs and hips, squeezing reassuringly. Then Minho’s actual words register and he sucks in a sharp breath, eyes going wide.

“Yeah, uh, we can do that,” he stutters, much to Minho’s delight, if the giggle he responds with is anything to go by.

Minho reaches behind himself for a condom, Jisung pumping his own dick, getting himself back to fully hard while Minho rips the package open. It didn’t taper off much while it was laying neglected while they fingered Minho, but he wants this to be as easy for Minho as possible, and while he doesn’t know personally what it’s like to have a dick in his ass, he knows the harder he is, the easier is it to press inside.

Minho pulls the condom out of the wrapper, batting Jisung’s hand away so he can roll it down his dick, then he’s raising up on his knees and lining his pelvis up, Jisung’s hands landing on his hips as he lowers himself down. Jisung bites at his bottom lip as the head slips in, Minho still so unbelievably tight even after having four fingers in him, and he hears Minho breathe out heavily through his nose as he sinks further down.

“Fuck,” Minho mutters once he’s finally settled all the way down. He takes a deep breath, settling himself, hands planted on Jisung’s chest. “You’re fucking huge,” Minho finally states, laughing lightly.

Jisung chuckles, puffing his chest out cockily, running soothing circles into the skin at Minho’s hips. He starts to shift slightly in Jisung’s lap after a moment, clearly trying to find a comfortable angle, and he must get it when he gasps and bears forward hard.

Minho takes almost no time to start bouncing on Jisung’s dick, his thigh muscles flexing gorgeously, Jisung running his hands over them just to feel the tension under his skin. Minho’s got crazy stamina, because he doesn’t appear tired, at least not to Jisung’s half incoherent brain.

Minho tips toward, his face tucked under Jisung’s chin, his ass still bouncing on his dick like he’s twerking on it. Jisung can feel his hot breath against his throat, and he lets his hands run behind Minho to his ass, squeezing at his cheeks and pulling them apart. Minho gasps against his neck, then shifts his head so he can dig his teeth into Jisung’s shoulder while he rides him hard.

“Fuck, baby, your ass feels amazing,” Jisung says, feeling already brainless.

Minho sits up again, leaning back to place his hands on Jisung’s thighs, swivelling his hips in circles.

“I know,” he states.

He starts to ride Jisung again, bouncing while he’s leaned back, and that’s when Jisung notices that what he thought was Minho’s tummy contacting and relaxing is actually his dick moving inside him.

Or, more so his dick maneuvering Minho’s organs around, but the point still stands that he can literally watch the movement of his dick in Minho’s belly, a little bulge forming whenever Minho gets him in deep.

Jisung places his hand over it, entranced, never having wanted to touch anything more in his life. If he thought it looked hot, the feeling of it is something else entirely, and he feels Minho shake on top of him, groaning when Jisung presses down as he feels the bulge form under his palm.

“I’m literally rearranging your guts,” Jisung jokes, breathless. Minho groans, this time not from the feeling but instead at Jisung’s expense.

“Shut the fuck up,” he demands, leaning forward to wrap a hand around Jisung’s throat, but he doesn’t squeeze.

Minho locks their gazes, eyes focused. “Colour?” he asks in a whisper.

“Green,” Jisung breathes, and then Minho is putting pressure on the sides of his neck, cutting off the circulation and making Jisung’s head feel floaty.

Minho leans all the way down to press his lips to Jisung’s, pushing his tongue in his mouth while he eases up the grip of his fingers, only to tighten them around Jisung’s throat again a few seconds later.

The kiss is messy and hard, barely even a kiss at all, if Jisung is honest with himself. Minho pulls on Jisung’s bottom lip with his teeth, Jisung whining high in his throat at the sensation.

Minho leans back, slipping his fingers into Jisung’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Jisung moans, sucking on them hard, swirling his tongue around them while Minho keeps riding him. He makes eye contact as he sucks them further into his mouth, right up to the knuckle, and he hears Minho’s breath hitch.

Minho forces his fingers in, making Jisung gag, then pulls them free and runs them down his neck, leaving a wet trail behind.

“Please,”Jisung begs, not even sure what he’s asking for.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Minho asks, voice low, leaning forwards to press his mouth to Jisung’s ear.

“Wanna fuck you from behind,” Jisung states, not even sure where the request came from but knowing anyway that it’s exactly what he wants to do.

Minho presses a kiss to his nose, gentle. “Okay baby,” he murmurs, sitting up, Jisung’s dick sliding out and slapping against his own stomach.

Minho turns around on his knees, draping himself over the arm of the couch, peaking over his shoulder and wiggling his ass at Jisung. “Well, you coming over here anytime soon?” he teases.

Jisung pushes himself up, crawling over to Minho and pressing himself along his back, pecking a line of kisses up the side of his neck. Minho shivers against him, sucking in a sharp breath, and pushes his ass back against Jisung’s crotch.

“Don’t tease,” he admonishes, making Jisung giggle. But he does as he’s told, grabbing his dick by the base and sliding it back inside Minho, feeling him go tense and then relax around him, his breath leaving him in a rush.

Jisung goes slow and deep, wrapping one arm around Minho’s middle while he drapes himself over his back, the other down on the arm of the couch to keep some of his weight off Minho. Minho shakes in his arms, his breath coming out ragged, and he shifts one his hands to intertwine his fingers with Jisung’s.

Jisung is absolutely certain he’s never going to be able to get Minho out of his head, the undercurrent of tenderness almost more overwhelming than how hot their night has been. Jisung presses his mouth to Minho’s shoulder, his lips dragging while his hips work against Minho’s ass, grinding his dick into him and hearing him moan.

“Faster,” Minho demands, breathless. Jisung kisses his sweaty shoulder again before pushing up onto his knees, letting go of Minho’s hand and placing it in the centre of his back, pushing his back into a deep arch while he drives into him.

Minho’s writhing beneath him, whining and choking on air, his fingers gripping tight at the arm of the couch. He keeps pace with Jisung, working his ass back to bounce against Jisung’s hips, driving him out of his mind. Minho is by far the sexiest person he’s ever fucked, and suddenly Jisung has the overwhelming need to feel him close again, so he puts his palm under Minho’s chest and hauls him up, both on their knees, back to chest.

Jisung mouths at Minho’s neck, breathing ragged and heavy, barely holding on. He starts playing with Minho’s nipples, Minho gasping and squirming against him, head thrown back onto Jisung’s shoulder.

Minho grasps Jisung’s hand that’s holding his hip and moves it to his lower stomach, making him spread his fingers out wide, and that’s when Jisung feels it again, the bulge forming in his stomach. Jisung imagines it as the very tip of his dick pressing just beneath Minho’s abs, and then that’s it, he can’t hold back anymore, he comes with his dick buried deep in Minho, pressing his palm down on the bulge as he does so, groaning into the side of Minho’s neck.

“Did you just..?” Minho asks, incredulous, his hips still pushing back in aborted little movements.

Jisung breathes through the aftershocks, body twitching as he comes back down to earth, his dick emptied out into the condom.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, embarrassed, tucking his face into the back of Minho’s neck. Minho shifts forward so Jisung’s softening dick falls out, the condom still half on, then he’s maneuvering Jisung down onto his knees on the floor, Minho sitting on the couch with his legs on either side of him.

“Suck me off,” Minho demands. “I wasn’t finished with you yet.”

Jisung feels like he just got whiplash, Minho going from domineering to pliant and back in a heartbeat, his eyes narrowing as he glowers down at Jisung.

Minho nudges his foot between Jisung’s spread knees, pressing the heel of his foot against Jisung’s soft dick. “Well, get on with it,” he says, grabbing Jisung by the hair and pulling him forward so his face falls into his lap.

Jisung moans, grinding his soft cock against the arch of Minho’s foot, mouthing at the shaft of his dick. He’s still barely coherent from his orgasm, but he wants this, wants to be toyed with and used just for Minho to get off.

He takes Minho’s dick in his hand, laps at the slit while looking up at him through his eyelashes, feels his cheeks flush at the appraising gaze Minho directs at him.

Jisung wraps his lips around the head, letting his tongue twist around the tip, eyes still locked with Minho’s. The lack of reaction he gets is humiliating in a way that Jisung knows he probably shouldn’t find intoxicating. It makes him want to work harder, to please Minho and make him shake and writhe, make him beg.

He works his mouth down the shaft, going as deep as he can, letting spit collect in his mouth and drip down the sides of Minho’s cock. He knows he can’t go as deep as Minho could, still unfortunately having a gag reflex, but it doesn’t take away from his skill. He’s had men breathless before, begging him to let them come, and he plans to get Minho there, too.

He works the part he can’t reach with his mouth with his hand, twisting his fist in tandem, his free hand coming up and caressing Minho’s balls. Minho gasps above him, Jisung feeling proud of himself, doubling his pace.

Then Minho moves his foot so his ankle is pressed hard against Jisung’s crotch, and Jisung whimpers around his dick, having to pull off for a moment to press his face into Minho’s thigh, still over sensitive.

“Hump it like the mutt you are, slut,” Minho sneers, and Jisung cries, a pathetic noise ripped from his throat as he does what he’s told, grinding his soft cock against Minho’s ankle. He’s not even sure if he can get hard again so soon, but he wants to try, desperately wants to get off like this, grinding on Minho’s leg with his dick in his mouth.

He goes back to working Minho’s cock with his mouth, zero finesse but all enthusiasm as he humps Minho’s leg, completely desperate.

“Dumb slut, can’t help yourself, can you?” Minho derides, pressing the back of his foot up into Jisung’s balls, squeezing them against his body. Jisung groans around his dick, determined to get Minho off, slobbering all over him and letting the spit pool on his pelvis. He feels his eyes watering and nose running, and he probably looks disgusting, but he gets Minho as deep in his mouth as he can go, looking up at him from beneath his lashes. Their eyes meet and Minho groans, pressing his leg hard into Jisung’s crotch, head thrown back, and then he’s coming without warning, cum shooting into the back of Jisung’s throat and making him gag. He’s determined not to pull off, though, letting Minho fill his mouth, feeling some of it leak out the corners of his lips.

He keeps sucking on the head of his dick, wanting to milk Minho for all he can, wanting every last drop in his mouth.

“Fuck, baby, too much,” Minho grunts, pulling Jisung off his dick by his hair. Jisung puffs his cheeks out, keeping the cum in his mouth, not sure what Minho wants him to do with it. Minho sees it and groans, placing his hand high around Jisung’s throat, right under his chin and pushing at the hinge of his jaw. “Open up, let me see.”

Jisung does, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out, some of the cum dripping down onto his thigh. Jisung resists pouting about losing some of it.

“Oh fuck, stick it out further,” Minho practically begs. Jisung does, stretching his tongue out of his mouth as far as it’ll go, Minho running his thumb through some cum that’s at the corner of his lips and reaching into his mouth to press it onto the back of his tongue.

“You’re so sexy,” Minho murmurs. “Now swallow,” he commands.

Jisung draws his tongue back into his mouth, swallowing everything at once, looking up at Minho the entire time.

Minho leans down to kiss him, slow and sweet, nothing like any of the other kisses they’ve shared so far.

“Good boy,” he whispers, right against Jisung’s lips. Jisung preens at the praise, a smile stretching his lips, his hands coming up to settle on Minho’s neck. Minho hauls him up from the floor, leaning back on the couch and getting Jisung in his lap, straddling his thighs. He glances down at Jisung’s now half hard cock. “Do you want me to take care of that?” he asks.

“Nah, it’ll go down,” Jisung says, leaning in to kiss Minho, letting his hands run to the back of his head, threading his fingers through his sweaty hair. It’s nice, steady, just toying with each other’s mouths, sighing as they kiss. It isn’t really helping Jisung’s hard-on to go away, but he can’t bring himself to care too much with how Minho is being so gentle with him, caressing his sides and running his hands all over his back, soothing.

“Let’s get a shower, sweetheart,” Minho murmurs, pulling back. Jisung whines, burying his face in Minho’s neck, which Minho just laughs at before wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist and standing up from the couch.

“Woah, shit, you’re strong,” Jisung comments, Minho pressing a kiss to the side of his head before walking them through the apartment to the bathroom, his hands shifting to Jisung’s thighs on the way to get a better hold of him. He doesn’t even put him down when they reach the bathroom, instead letting go with one hand to turn the shower on, one of those nice glass stalls with plenty of room for the two of them.

Minho holding him up with just one arm is so supremely hot that Jisung has to literally suppress a whimper.

“I don’t think I can keep carrying you while we shower,” Minho jokes, placing Jisung down on the vanity while he tests the shower temperature. It seems to meet his requirements, because then he’s offering his hand to Jisung, Jisung hopping down from the counter to take it, being pulled into the shower and under the spray. Minho wraps Jisung up in his arms, pressing their fronts close, kissing Jisung’s nose. Jisung let’s his arms dangle over Minho’s shoulders, enjoying the heat of the shower and the feeling of Minho’s body against him. He could honestly probably fall asleep standing up right there.

Minho gently turns Jisung around in his arms, shifting them so Jisung is the one predominantly under the spray, running his fingers through his hair to get it wet before applying shampoo. Minho’s fingers feel so good that Jisung has to lean back against his chest or he’ll lose his balance, legs like jelly underneath him.

Minho chuckles. “Is baby exhausted?” he asks.

Jisung just mumbles an affirmative, heading nodding slowly, letting Minho maneuver him around to rinse his hair out.

Minho washes his own hair, shushing Jisung’s protests about wanting to do it for him, dragging Jisung in close and silencing him with his lips once he’s rinsed the shampoo out.

They finish washing quickly, Jisung barely trusting himself to stay standing for much longer, Minho making them brush their teeth and ignoring Jisung’s whining. He knows he’ll be thankful in the morning, but right now he wants nothing more than to lay down on a bed and cuddle into Minho’s side, and anything delaying that should be considered a crime, in Jisung’s opinion.

Eventually, though, they’re laying in Minho’s bed, facing each other with their legs tangled, hands clasped between them.

“Hi,” Minho whispers, eyes creasing with a smile.

Jisung giggles. “Hey.”

Minho leans in, pressing his mouth to Jisung’s, that same slow, sweet kissing he’s been doing since they finished fucking. Jisung can’t help but lean further into it.

Minho pulls back just enough that their noses still touch. “I wanna take you out, on a date,” Minho states. “I hope I’m not overstepping.”

Jisung absolutely beams, surging forward to kiss Minho again, wrapping his leg over his hips and using it to pull them flush against each other. When he pulls back Minho has this adorably stunned expression on his face, and Jisung can’t help but lean in again to press his lips to his cheekbone.

“Is that a yes?” Minho asks, smiling but still hesitant.

“Idiot,” Jisung teases, resting his hand on Minho’s cheek, running his thumb under his eye. “Of course I’ll go out with you.”

Minho snuggles into Jisung’s chest, kissing his sternum. “Mm, gonna date you so hard,” he mumbles, causing Jisung to laugh.

He falls asleep with his nose pressed into the top of Minho’s head, the smell of his shampoo in his nose, and a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me at my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/B0DDARAMJl)


End file.
